Mayor Goodway/Gallery
*Pups Fall Festival *Pup Pup Boogie *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Show *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save a Film Festival *Pups Save Old Trusty *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Sports Day *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *Pups in a Jam *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save the Critters *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Party with Bats *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a Cloud-Surfer *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Sunken Sloop *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Rocky Saves Himself *Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones *Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Windy Bay *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Pups Save a Mascot *Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic *Pups Save a Tower of Pizza *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Pups Save Gustavo’s Guitar *Pups Save the Yoga Goats *Pups Save Chickaletta’s Egg *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Freaky Pup Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold’s Deep Freeze *Pups Save the Bears *Pups Save a Farmerless Farm *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups and the Big Twin Trick *Pups Save a Roo *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Pups Save a Humsquatch *Pups Rescue a Rescuer *Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog Pond *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Opening Ceremonies *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Pups Save Midnight at the Museum *Mighty Pups *Ready Race Rescue Mayor Goodway.png 43067AF4-8238-4A6A-B140-DF8C80D0C485.JPG Screen Shot 2014-11-11 at 12.10.17 AM.png Tumblr nlc4e8bywD1rsc6wyo4 1280.jpg|Concept art, in which she is simply referred to as "Goodway" 16409 675059262607568 3682719296422126693 n.png EKEll7gX0AAFIDu.jpg 82404192 193878978475428 5699406202953546220 n.jpg 82391293 909259199505647 7424154151318632963 n.jpg 20200216 123513.png Category:Recurring Character Galleries Category:Goodway Galleries Category:Adult Human Galleries